


All You Gotta Do Is Shine My Shoes

by Miss_Voltage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Voltage/pseuds/Miss_Voltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses a bet. Bucky is an asshole. Steve is more of an asshole... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Gotta Do Is Shine My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour on 4.5 hours of sleep. There is pretty much just PWP, something I've been joking about for a while and just wrote it out because why not? It's way too early for this kind of porn but hey, here. Have it. You're welcome.
> 
> IMPORTANT INFO  
> So Steve and Bucky live in the gay section of town. And at that time, being called a punk was a way to call someone gay, and shining someone's shoes was a euphemism for a blow job, so that's where this came from. Steve is cannonly bi, so why not I say.

“Aww, are you kidding me?” Steve groaned as he failed for the third time. Steve was perpetually losing his keys to his apartment and since his mother had now passed, he lived alone and couldn’t wait for someone to come home and open the door. He had a hidden key usually, but he’d lost that, too.

Of course, unendingly en tow, Bucky was there to see him lose his key for the millionth time, and Bucky was not always the most sympathetic person when it came to his best friend. He could tease Steve relentlessly. If anyone else did it, he’d beat their ass, but he was allowed to.

So he couldn’t help but make a bet that Steve would inevitably lose, which was endearing because Steve always tried so damn hard. He bet Steve that he couldn’t climb through the small “window” that let about a foot of light into his apartment. Said window was not really a window, but a regulation placed on the wall of the shoebox Steve lived in.

And being as skinny as he was, Steve still couldn’t fit through the window and got a little stuck, squirming for a good two minutes before he finally acquiesced and allowed a laughing Bucky to pull him out. Therefore, he’d lost the bet to Bucky, which was never really a good thing. Bucky never made him do anything terrible, but he never let it go either.

“C’mon. Your land lady won’t be back til tonight. We can hang out at my place til then. Besides, I’m feeling good. Nothing like winning a bet,” Bucky smiled as Steve glared death at him. “My folks aren’t home yet either. Maybe I’ll make you take out the trash,” he sang as they started walking.

Bucky wasn’t cruel. He adored Steve. But it was too fun to tease him and they both kind of loved it because of their bond. They would die for each other, but until then, they harassed each other relentlessly.

They walked up to Bucky’s place and he fished out his key, waving it in Steve’s face in mockery as he rolled his eyes, and let them in. Bucky’s place with his parents was only slightly less shitty than Steve’s since three people’s income went into it, but it still wasn’t exactly nice. His room was basically the couch of the living room and he never cared because he had never known anything else. 

He let Steve into his place, locking the door behind him. Steve sat on the couch deflatedly, looking up at the ceiling as Bucky went into his tiny drawer full of a meager amount of clothing and pulled out his best shoes, meaning the only other pair he had that was deemed good enough for special occasions. He was grabbing out his cheap shoe polish and a soft cloth when Steve finally looked at him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Bucky grinned. “You’re gonna shine my shoes, you little punk.” He was way too pleased with himself. He would slightly humiliate Steve and Steve would never back down from a bet, and once they were done they would just hang out like they always did.

But Steve had other ideas. If Bucky wanted to call him a punk, like he always did, and tell him to shine his shoes, that was exactly what he was going to get. He wanted to make Bucky the embarrassed mess for once and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought of this before, hadn’t secretly watched it done, hadn’t actually confided in someone else for tips for when he finally got up the nerve to do this. Now was the perfect time.

He waited patiently as Bucky actually put on the shoes so he could demean him a little more and sat back on the couch, placing the polish and cloth by his feet. “Go on, get down there,” he smiled in a way that simultaneously made Steve crazy and made his stomach knot. But Bucky was an asshole, an asshole he loved, but still was going to get what was coming to him.

Steve got on the floor, kneeling at Bucky’s feet before slightly pushing his legs apart to sit closer to him. Bucky just watched with his hands behind his head, smirking like a mad man. Steve just looked up at him challengingly for a minute, having a stare down. Bucky thought he’d won when Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, but he suddenly lurched forward almost off the couch when Steve’s hands went for his pants instead of his shoes.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, so surprised that he couldn’t begin to figure it out. He wasn’t angry, he was never angry with Steve, but he was just so shocked that he didn’t know what to make of it. Steve was undeterred. He’d wanted Bucky for too long, and he was going to get what he wanted unless Bucky threatened him in a very real way, which they were both pretty sure would never happen.

He didn’t back off, firmly palming his friend’s length through his trousers. Bucky may have been confused and shocked, but his body was happy enough to get with the program. “What do you mean?” Steve asked in a way that wasn’t mock innocence, just sheer bravado that he was holding something over Bucky. Bucky didn’t try to remove the hand touching him, mostly because he didn’t know what to do but partially also because he’d been way too curious about what it would be like if Steve touched him.

“I told you to shine my shoes, not… not…” He lost his words when Steve started to firmly stroke him through his pants in a way that had him getting solid quicker than he ever had. “I’m going to shine your shoes,” Steve agreed, just looking at Bucky as if he were having a conversation about anything else. “I-I didn’t mean like that,” Bucky stuttered, trying not to show just how much Steve was affecting him, to not let his eyes shut with how incredibly turned on he was in that moment.

“I lost the bet. You chose my punishment. I think we’ll both enjoy this,” Steve said with an air of finality that had Bucky shutting up as his zipper was pulled down and his cock quickly pulled out and stroked by a hand that looked small and fragile but was warm, strong, and skilled. Bucky had heard what Steve had said and slightly comprehended it, but he was still unprepared for Steve to lean down and lick his cock without the slightest hesitation. 

“Oh, God,” he sucked in a breath, afraid to move a muscle, both for the idea that Steve was really fucking with him and trying to get back at him, or that if he did Steve might stop. But it didn’t look like Steve was stopping any time soon, not with the way he was licking Bucky all over. When Steve looked up at him, his eyes were wide but said he wanted this more than anything and Steve was more than happy to continue.

Bucky grabbed the couch cushions hard as Steve sucked him into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. This wasn’t the first time this had been done to Bucky, but it had never been Steve and it had never felt so good. He distantly wondered if Steve had done this before but he really didn’t care at the moment. Wherever Steve had learned to do it, he was glad for that, because his mouth was so fucking sweet.

Steve was making soft little slurping sounds that were driving Bucky wild. He looked so amazing like this, his cheekbones even more prominent as his cheeks hollowed while he sucked. For someone that could barely breathe half the time, Steve was having no problem at the moment apparently. Bucky was so aroused, so hard, that he was barely able to enjoy this, the fire already burning in the pit of his stomach. He wanted this to last forever, but he was just too excited.

He was trying so hard to be still and let Steve do his thing, which was amazing by the way, that hot little mouth sucking him so wonderfully. But that was not what Steve had in mind when he grabbed Bucky’s hips and jerked them forward. Bucky knew what that meant and it was an urge he had always denied yet fantasied about. “Are you sure?” He asked breathlessly, to which Steve made a humming noise that served as an affirmation.

Bucky really didn’t want to do anything that might compromise Steve, or worse, hurt him, but Steve was giving him all his fantasies, and if Steve was okay with it, he was going to go for it. He tangled his fingers in short, sandy blonde hair and jerked his hips upwards, testing Steve out. Steve moaned eagerly and slid his mouth down as far as he could, pulling at Bucky’s hips for him to do it again.

He didn’t hold back this time, fucking Steve’s mouth intently. It was the best pleasure he’d ever felt, and while he was moaning loudly for the whole building to hear, Steve’s completely real, eager moans were so fucking good. His mouth was amazing, and getting to thrust into that wet, welcoming heat was just as good as the unexpectedly strong tongue that was stroking him.

“Oh, God, I can’t, I’m gonna,” Bucky mumbled, not even sure if he was actually speaking or if he was screaming inside his own head. He must have said it out loud because Steve suddenly shoved his hips back against the couch but still allowed Bucky’s hands to tightly grip his hair.

He sucked the head of Bucky’s cock hard, stroking him quickly as Bucky’s hips quivered. He lasted all of thirty seconds before he was cumming hard, so hard he couldn’t see and he shook all over as that amazing mouth continued working him over until his hips were bucking weakly and he finally realized he was still moaning through labored breaths.

He slowly looked down to see Steve languidly still sucking on him as if he didn’t want to stop, looking up at him through blonde lashes slightly shading usually bright blue eyes that had gone dark with lust. It occurred to Bucky that Steve had actually swallowed and his toes curled just thinking about it.

Steve sucked him hard one last time and pulled back, panting a little as he licked his lips. What was clear to both of them was that whatever they were doing, Steve was obviously not done. He took Bucky by the wrists, removing his hands from his hair easily and pressing them back to the couch as he rose and slid into his lap, looking down at him. Steve had always been aggressive, but Bucky hadn’t ever imagined him like this.

“Did you enjoy that, sir?” Steve asked in a way that was sassy but filled with so much lust that it was downright hot and Bucky couldn’t help but roll his hips up into him.

“Y-yes,” he nearly whispered, so entranced by Steve.

“Does that mean you want more? Because it wouldn’t be fair to leave me like this when I was so nice to you.” Steve punctuated his words by pressing his ass down and grinding slowly against Bucky’s cock, making his wants obvious.

Bucky licked his lips, looking up at his every fantasy. “I think we need to go get your apartment opened.”

 

END


End file.
